The present disclosure relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly, to failure protection for an access ring topology.
Carrier Ethernet service providers often deploy access networks in a ring topology, which offers resiliency, fast recovery time, and cost savings since rings require fewer links as compared to mesh topologies. For bridged Ethernet networks deployed in rings, it is important to provide quick restoration following a link or node failure to prevent network outages, which may result in lost revenue and potential penalties mandated by contractual agreements with customers running mission critical applications.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.